Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!/Gallery
Images from the episode Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! Note: All images are put in order. Episode SkiYa1.png|Is Flaky Skiing? Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya.png|Wheeeeeeeee! That hill was big! SkiYa2.png|"That was scary!" disco ball.PNG|"What's that?" Hey!.PNG|"Hey!" SkiYa3.png|Disco Bear loves his hair. hey now.....PNG|He's spotted his prey... SkiYa4.png|"Aha!" Giggles petunia snow.png|Two friends about to be annoyed by Disco Bear. SkiYa5.png|Flaky and Disco Bear. SkiYa6.png|Disco Bear about to go to Giggles and Petunia. SkiYa7.png|He pushed Flaky! SkiYa8.png|Try to stop, Flaky. SkiYa9.png|The ski lift is a good way to go to the top of high mountain. SkiYa10.png|I don't think Flaky wants to use it. SkiYa11.png|Oh no! SkiYa12.png|Flaky realizing that her scarf got tangled around the hand rail. SkiYa13.png|Do something, Flaky! SkiYa14.png|This won't end well. SkiYa15.png|Stretched Flaky. SkiYa16.png|She lost her skis. SkiYa17.png|Flaky's poles and skis. SkiYa18.png|Are you trying to survive, Flaky? gggdddddd.png|She probably needs food and water. SkiYa19.png|Yes, try to pull yourself into the seat. SkiYa20.png|She is really strong! SkiYa21.png|"Phew!" SkiYa22.png|Yes, good idea, Flaky. SkiYa23.png|Uh-oh... SkiYa24.png|That is really high! SkiYa25.png|Scared Flaky. SkiYa26.png|Flaky fainted. SkiYa27.png|The day... SkiYa28.png|...and the night... SkiYa29.png|...the day again... skiYa30.png|...and the night again... (it continues two more times) SkiYa31.png|...and finally day. flaky(1).jpg|"Where am I?" ggggggggd.png|What time is it? cro marmot watch.PNG|Flaky's Cro-Marmot watch. SkiYa32.png|Cracked clock. SkiYa33.png|Flaky looks down. SkiYa34.png|Scared Flaky. Again. SkiYa35.png|"Why me?" SkiYa36.png|"What's going on?" eureka.PNG|Eureka! flaky(3).jpg|Slowly, and carefully. SkiYa37.png|I said slowly and carefully! SkiYa38.png|Flaky in the snow. Flaky 123.png|Yep, no food or water... for four whole days. SkiYa39.png|Flaky looking down. SkiYa40.png|Oh no. I have no words. Sputnik 1 Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya.PNG|The Sputnik 1? Where's the "hammer and sickle"? S2E24 Flaky walking backwards.png|"Too... high... for... me..." SkiYa41.png|Flaky, pay attention. SkiYa42.png|Just moments before... ouch.jpg|Ouch! Screen Shot 2013-01-20 at 4.34.42 PM.png|"Help!" SkiYa43.png|Big red line! SkiYa44.png|"AAAH! Help!" SkiYa45.png|The branch. SkiYa46.png|Flaky and the branch. imagesCA9F5DCK.jpg|Finally! Help! SkiYa47.png|Flaky trying to grab the branch. SkiYa48.png|She's saved! SkiYa49.png|Okay, nevermind. SkiYa50.png|What's with her arm? SkiYa51.png|She's realized that she has problems with her arm. SkiYa52.png|"No! Why me? No!" SkiYa53.png|Oh! That stone caused Flaky to fall down. SkiYa54.png|That board is really strong. skiYa55.png|Flaky after falling. SkiYa56.png|"What happened?" SkiYa57.png|Flaky has realized something terrible. shfjhfsgrdyhrt.png|Flaky sees her injured leg. SkiYa58.png|"AAAH!" SkiYa59.png|She screamed very loudly. SkiYa60.png|Her scream caused an avalanche. SkiYa61.png|Go, Flaky, go! SkiYa62.png|Okay, everything's fine. SkiYa63.png|Okay, probably not. SkiYa64.png|"The avalanche!" SkiYa65.png|Flaky is so scared! I understand her. SkiYa66.png|"No, please, no!" Flakyintears.png|Flaky before death and before cryin'. SkiYa67.png|"WAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" SkiYa68.png|"I must do it to save myself." SkiYa69.png|Flaky's sixth injury, not counting mental scars. SkiYa70.png|Now to continue. SkiYa71.png|The avalanche's coming closer! SkiYa72.png|Flaky is screaming. SkiYa73.png|"What's next?" SkiYa74.png|"Oh no!" SkiYa75.png|A stone again! flaky(2).jpg|Flaky should see a dentist. SkiYa76.png|Flaky, try to turn right or left! SkiYa77.png|Or jump, okay. S2E24 Jump rock.png|Success! SkiYa78.png|"Phew!" S2E24 Behind me now.png|"This is behind me now." SkiYa79.png|You should really pay better attention, Flaky. SkiYa80.png|"AAAH!" S2E24 No no no.png|"NO NO NO!" SkiYa81.png|"I don't wanna die!" SkiYa82.png|"Aha!" SkiYa83.png|This house can really help Flaky. S2E24 I'm saved.png|"I'm saved! Yay!" SkiYa84.png|"Stop! What?" SkiYa85.png|Oh no! SkiYa86.png|Bam! HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 1.png|Disco Bear likes cheese fondue. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 2.png|And before he eats... HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 3.png|...he hears a knock. SkiYa87.png|"Who's there?" HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 4.png|"Oh, hi, Flaky!" Diced.png|Sliced and diced. Flakyfallsapart.png|Flaky falls apart. Death: Flaky HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png|Flaky cubes! I want one! Snowcomesin.png|This is why you close your door... Avalancheenters.png|So pesky avalanches don't get inside. SkiYa88.png|Everything was destroyed by the avalanche. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 6.png|Do you see Giggles' bow in this image? HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 7.png|You think Disco Bear is safe? Incomingplank.png|I beg to differ. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png|Well, that was unexpected... Death: Disco Bear, (Giggles and Petunia is offscreen) Miscellaneous FlakySlicedbyDiscoBearFenceHS33.png|Flaky sliced in pieces by Disco Bear's fence, as seen in this episode Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG